cwl_universefandomcom-20200214-history
The Fallen Chronicles
Week 0 – Week 65 This storyline starts at the inaugural title tournaments, with four separate competitors. Nightmare challenged in both the world and tag title tournaments, but was knocked out in the first round of both. Myles Miles also challenged in the world title tournament, and he made it all the way to the semi-finals before losing to the tourney winner, The Starfield. He would then team up with Tommy Hazard, forming the team Mild Hazard. However in the tag tournament, they were a first round elimination. Rounding out the group is Lilith Lovecraft, who would go on to win the inaugural women’s title. Soon after the tournaments, Nightmare and Lilith formed a partnership where they would show up ringside for each other’s matches. So these two duos would continue to go their separate ways. Nightmare would go undefeated for a bit but would not receive an internet title shot. Mild Hazard failed to pick up a win and continued their winless record. Lilith Lovecraft would have difficulties following up on her success in the tournament as she would lose her women’s title at the first CWL PPV to Kel Valentine. After the match, Nightmare would approach Myles Miles to talk about joining forces. Myles said that him and Tommy would discuss it but did not give an answer. It wasn’t until the next night, that Mild Hazard would attack Inazuma Eleven and align themselves with Nightmare and Lilith to form, The Fallen. After this formation, Mild Hazard would go on to win a number one contenders tournament to challenge for the tag titles at Shadowbanned. Meanwhile, Nightmare would finally get his chance to fight for the internet title at Shadowbanned. Lilith Lovecraft would briefly move into a managerial role for the group leading into Shadowbanned. (Writers Note: At this point in time there was a short lived group known simply as “The Alliance” which banded together against the Fallen, but due to differences in the group, they didn’t stay together long.) At the event itself, Mild Hazard was able to win the tag titles but not without injury as Tommy Hazard shattered his jaw in the match. Elsewhere on the show, Nightmare was on his way to winning the Internet title, when Lilith Lovecraft would cost him the match by getting him disqualified. This started an argument backstage between the two as to who was the leader of the group. It wasn’t long after this show that Lilith Lovecraft was attacked and injured by Kel Valentine, losing her spot in the women’s Gold in the Bank ladder match. The loss of Lilith caused The Fallen to lose their way briefly. Nightmare once again failed to capture the Internet Title, and Mild Hazard lost their tag titles. Things seemed bleak for The Fallen, and it wasn’t getting better any time soon. After Gold in the Bank, Mild Hazard would find new rivals in Sicario and Keen. Nightmare would also receive one last chance to win the Internet title at American Cakeday in a steel cage match. Meanwhile, it was revealed that Evildead had an unknown part in the injury of Lilith Lovecraft. (Writers Note: That’s right, the way he was involved was NEVER revealed. EVER.) At American Cakeday, Mild Hazard would face off against Sicario and Keen, but the two opponents did not come alone. Sicario and Keen were joined by Evil Dead and Harriet, and this unholy alliance was known as The Disciples of Evil. Mild Hazard fought valiantly despite the 4 to 2 deficit. However, the numbers game was too much and after viciously busting open Tommy Hazard. The Disciples of Evil would beat Mild Hazard. Nightmare was a bit more successful at American Cakeday, as he finally won the Internet Title. Then in a shocking turn of events Lilith Lovecraft would return under the new name Lisa Love. She proceeded to take Kel Valentine out of the women’s title triple threat, which was won by Nightmares then girlfriend, Annie Thunder. Things continued to get heated within The Fallen. Tommy Hazard snapped at Nightmare for not being there at ringside when it was a 4 to 2 disadvantage. He also chastised Nightmare for seemingly valuing his relationship with Annie Thunder over The Fallen, as well as brining up Tommy’s sister who was injured in the hospital. The two eventually reconciled with Tommy mentioning that they were fine as long as Nightmare didn’t bring up his family again. Elsewhere, Lisa Love was busy with Kel Valentine and there ever growing rivalry. The Fallen hadn’t forgot about The Disciples of evil and the two groups were set on a collision course for Midsummers Mayhem. Mild Hazard would get there rematch with Sicario and Keen, under extreme rules. EvilDead would finally make an advance towards the Nightmares internet title. This coming conflict left some skeptical as to whether or not Fallen was as cohesive a unit as the Disciples. Nightmare addressed these rumours on the Freddy Williams podcast. Stating that the arguments had only arose due to the stress of Tommy’s injured sister. During all of this, the draft for the upcoming brand split was happening, and Tommy was the only member of the Fallen not drafted to Vindication. (Writers Note: If you can find the twitch clip of tommy getting drafted, try and watch it if for nothing more than Kirby’s reaction) In a press conference leading up to Midsummers Mayhem, Nightmare said that regardless of the draft, he would be leaving The Fallen to focus on his singles career after the show. So with the draft and Nightmare severing ties, Midsummers Mayhem was judgement day for The Fallen and they made sure that they went out in style. The group started off the night successfully, as Mild Hazard beat the Disciples of Evil in what seemed to be the last time we’d see the team. (Writers Note: In this tag match, not only did Myles win with Tommy’s finisher. But this is also the match in which Sicario was pinned for 32 seconds.) Later on in the show, Kel would finally put away and retire Lisa Love, for the time being. But the main talking point of it all, was what happened with Nightmare’s match. Not necessarily the match itself, but what happened afterwards. Nightmare successfully defended his Internet title against EvilDead in a war of a match. After the closing bell, Tommy Hazard made his way down to the ring. He extended his hand, seemingly there to congratulate Nightmare and bury the hatchet between the two. But Tommy proceeded to assault Nightmare, unmasking him and bloodying the Internet Champ. Leaving Nightmare, and The Fallen, destroyed in the middle of the ring. Tommy went off the grid for a couple weeks, leaving many unsure of his motivations. Some claimed that it might have been Tommy blaming Nightmare for the split. Others claimed it was out of jealousy of Nightmares success. (Writers Note: a valid point considering Nightmare has a title and a girlfriend, which Tommy has neither.) However, Tommy would give his answer very soon. He would return and insert himself into the Inaugural Twitch Title tournament. He finally addressed his actions. He claimed that Nightmare didn’t care about The Fallen, and just used them as a vehicle to the Internet Title. Tommy stated that Nightmare was the true killer of The Fallen and that he was the phoenix rising from the ashes. Tommy would go onto to win his first and second round tournament. Meanwhile, over on Vindication. Nightmare was struggling. He would go onto lose his Discord title as well as losing his relationship with Annie Thunder. It seemed as Nightmare struggled, Tommy thrived as he won the Twitch title and successfully defended it at Karmageddon. (Writers note: For those keeping track, now Nightmare has no title or girlfriend, and Tommy has a title, still no girlfriend though.) Myles had seemed to find his feet on his own. He had just won a two out of three falls match to become number one contender for the Discord title Nightmare wouldn’t wait much longer to retaliate after what Tommy did to him. As after Tommy’s defence at Karmageddon. Nightmare would strike back against The Phoenix and make his challenge for a match at Battlelines. So the match was set between the two for Battlelines, and the brand split was not going to keep the two apart. They both staged attacks on each other over the coming weeks. Then when Battlelines finally arrived. The two could finally face off proper, in a street fight. The match was quick, but just because it was short doesn’t mean it wasn’t intense. In the end however, Tommy managed to kick out of the Dream Eater and hit the Bitter Sweet Goodbye for the win. Unfortunately, Tommy’s former tag partner Myles Miles would not be as successful in his bid for the Discord Title. After the match, the two went separate ways for a while. Nightmare went back to tag action with Myles, forming The Sellouts. Whilst Tommy started a rivalry with Ebak over the Twitch Title. It was at this time that it seemed the career of trajectory of the two would reverse. Tommy would go on to lose the Twitch Title, lose the Battle for Supremacy despite coming in at number 30, and become the first eliminated in the NSFL Chamber match. Not to mention burning bridges with the only Fallen member on his brand, Nemesis General Manager Lisa Lovecraft. Meanwhile, Nightmare would continue his reunion with Myles and would go on to win the Vindication World Title. But it was at this time that Myles Miles decided to challenge Nightmare for the World Title at Endgame. Myles being the only member of The Fallen, he saw this as his chance to prove that he could keep up. However, there was one more spanner thrown into the works of this match. As Vindication GM Ursula Rugal, announced that the match would have a secret stipulation. This stipulation would be revealed as a triple threat match, as Tommy Hazard would make a surprise appearance on Vindication and would be added into the match. Tommy’s Vindication debut did not go according to plan, as he lost in convincing fashion to his former tag team partner Myles Miles. (Writers Note: CWL management actually had to check if squash matches were enabled. That how bad it was.) The addition of Tommy Hazard however made the Endgame match a triple threat between all three Fallen members. In the end, Tommy Hazard would walk out World champion, but not on his own merit. As at the end of the match, it was revealed that he and Myles were working together the whole time and the final shot of the match was Mild Hazard reforming with a hand shake. They revealed after Endgame that the whole match was a plan to finally get back at Nightmare for abandoning them. Now they had one goal, reclaim their spot back on top of the tag division. But Nightmare did not forget or forgive easily. Tapping into an aggression not seen since his time in The Fallen, he got another shot at the World Title. So Tommy Hazard was forced to fight two matches at X-Post 2. Mild Hazard was able to win the tag titles in a hard fought contest, however Tommy’s time would not get easier. As later that night, in a 2 out of three falls hell in a cell match he would face Nightmare. (Writers Note: This is the same stipulation that Lisa supposedly retired in.) The match would be brutal, with multiple weapons used and both men tapping to the others submission. It wasn’t until Nightmare would hit a fourth and final Dream Eater, that he finally picked up the win. With that match, The Fallen and the squabbles attached would be laid to rest and there members back to where they started. Nightmare would be reigning over Vindication. Mild Hazard would be back as a tag team. Lisa Lovecraft would reignite her quest for revenge against Kel Vallen. Ending a years’ worth of betrayal, hatred, and friendship.